


Dares are over rated.

by zauthor



Series: All his little things(Zayn Centric)(Drabbles) [8]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Truth or Dare, Younger Zayn, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauthor/pseuds/zauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Zayn is not a wimp and Louis learns a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dares are over rated.

"We came to this snow covered cliff,so you could play truth and dare!" His voice held disbelief.

"Well,what do you suggest?All of us lay down and make a snow tower on ourselves?" Louis scrunched up his nose,placing his hand on his hip.

Zayn opened his mouth to say something but could not really form any words. Louis' smile grew into a knowing smirk.

The raven haired lad,took a deep breath,trying to think of something to say but he literally didn't had anything to counter the argument. He slumped,letting out a huge sigh,accepting his defeat.

That made Louis' laugh out,hysterically. A frown presented itself on Zayn's forehead and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh! Come on lets get settled now,shall we?" Zayn huffed,looking away from Louis.

"Aw...You're cute,when you pretend to be mad!" The feathery haired lad pinched his cheeks,the other slapping his hand away,earning a chuckle in return. Louis held his smaller hand in his own,sitting down on the snow covered ground. Naturally,as he sat himself down,he jerked Zayn into himself.

The raven haired lad straightened himself,getting of off Louis' lap. He sat upright,crossing his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

"Ni,go get a bottle to spin! Everyone we're playing truth and dare." Louis yelled to the other lads,who were standing a good two feet away from them. Niall turned to get a bottle from the car,while both the other lads walked up to the ones sitting.

"I take it,that you are not so happy about this." Liam lowered himself down next to Zayn. A groan slipped out of his lips. The older lad wrapped his arms around his skinny waist,kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't like this either?" his voice hinted amusement,as Zayn relaxed in his embrace. A cheeky grin plastered itself onto his lips,his chocolate eyes twinkling.

"Hey! If I am gonna get the cold shoulder,Liam must also get cold shouldered! I strictly prohibit this sort of favoritism! Both of you away from each other now!" Louis' mocked annoyance. A satisfied smirk came upon his lips,as the two grew apart. He chuckled as he saw Liam pouting a little and Zayn blushing profusely. 

"Oh the shy ones..."Louis' laughed. 

"I'm gonna get you a cup of coffee,okay?" Liam stood up,trying to cover his embarrassment but failing miserably. His cheeks were flushed and he kept tripping on his own feet. Zayn could only nod,not even looking up to see his boyfriends,his cheeks still red as tomatoes.

"Aw...Zaynie is all red in the face..Oh my baby." Louis' cooed,hugging onto Zayn's side,the smaller lad squirming in his grasp.

"Shut up,Louis!" He muttered still not looking up,his face burning.

Zayn couldn't understand,why he still got flushed in situation like these. It wasn't like he was doing something wrong. They were his boyfriends. He wasn't supposed to get all red in the face and stuttering is my language,every time one of them barely contacted with him. Well,he had always been shy.

"Oh thank god! Ni,I think you saved Zee from turning into a puddle of goo." Harry looked up at Niall,who had finally returned with a plastic empty bottle of coke. The blonde looked at Zayn,a fond smile on his face.

"What happened?" He sat down between Harry and Louis. Unintentionally,they had formed a circle,with Liam's space left between Harry and Zayn. Niall placed the bottle right in the middle of the circle,before retreating back to his own place.

"Louis." Harry didn't need to say more then that,as the blonde already knew what he was referring to.

They all knew that Zayn was shy. And even though they wouldn't admit it,they kind of loved that about their little boyfriend. But Louis loved it a bit too much. It was almost like,he was surviving on it,living off of it. The feathery haired lad wouldn't miss an opportunity to make the youngest feel confounded and muddled. He loved to watch him fidget with his shirt,turning into a red tomato and stuttering like a toddler. He was just so cute,that way. And Louis loved cute.

"Come on,Louis. We are supposed to be relaxing. Let the boy of the hook." Niall shuffled his hair,earning a tight slap on his face.

"You don't touch the hair!" Louis mocked anger,towering over the blue eyed lad.

"Okay,get away from each other,now! Or else we are going back. " Harry pointed out,with his finger extended out. Both of the lads looked away from each other and towards their taller boyfriend,before bursting out laughing.

"Okay.Laugh all you want. Liam get the car around,we are going back! " The curly haired lad turned towards his sane boyfriend. Liam was standing near the car,aimlessly exploring through the trunk. He stopped in his movements to look at his boyfriends,before turning back to his work. Probably,realizing the situation.

"Harry!" Louis' shrill voice echoed. "I never took you for a rat!"

Harry sighed heavily.

"Lou,lets just start the game!" He let out softly. Louis narrowed his eyes at him but nodded anyway.

"Wait,We should wait for Liam." Zayn let out,shyly. 

"Now,you are just asking for it,love." Louis had a huge smirk on his face. Niall shoved him in his side,earning a groan in return.

"Okay,I get to spin." The blonde said. "And before you start. Louis you got to spin last time! So better keep your mouth shut." Louis huffed slumping in his position.

"I wasn't going to argue,anyway." He tried to keep up with his sass.

Niall just shook his head before spinning the bottle.

And fatefully,it pointed towards Zayn.

The raven haired lad looked at the bottle and then at his boyfriends,who were looking at him with mischief glinting in their eyes. He swallowed the 'NO' bubbling up his throat and composed himself.

"Truth or Dare?" He shifted in his place,looking at Liam who still hadn't returned with the coffee.

"Erm..Um..Trr..truth.th." He said sheepishly,shrugging his shoulders.

Louis sighed,dramatically. Whilst,Harry just shook his head.

"I knew it!"The feathery haired lad clapped his hand together,clenching his eyes shut. "Our baby is a wimp!" He breathed a heavy sigh. Niall chuckled slightly at his older boyfriends antics,before pulling on a stern face and shaking his head. The mock remorse evident on his face.

"Hey! I am not a wimp!" Zayn yelled back,offended,jumping a bit too high in the process.

"Yeah right! When was the last time you chose dare?" Harry pointed his finger at him. 

Zayn thought about it a bit,trying to come up with an answer. He sighed,heavily. Never was the answer.

"Exactly!" Niall chuckled.

The Bradford lad slumped a bit before rising up,defensively.

"That does not mean,I'm a wimp!" He yelled,causing for everyone to start laughing. He slumped again,swallowing thickly. He knew,he was going to regret,what he was about to do but it was worth proving his point.

"Okay..So.Dare!" He whispered more to himself than anybody else.

"Did he just said dare?" Harry asked Niall and the blonde nodded,vigorously. 

"Dare?" Louis looked at the younger lad as he nodded,meekly;The blush in his cheeks returning.

"Dare! Happy dancing! Happy dancing!" Louis yelled getting up,before all three of them started doing a weird dance;leaving Zayn to turn into a puddle of embarrassment,at their feet.

"What's going on?" Liam had finally returned with the coffee.

"Zayn. Our Zayn! Has agreed to a dare!" Louis yelled,his voice elated with delight.

"This is gonna be the first time in history!" Niall threw his hands up,emphasizing his excitement. 

Liam could only chuckle at his boyfriends' exaggeration.

"You better be ready,then." He said providing Zayn with his cup of coffee and was about sit besides him when Louis decided to be Louis.

"I..I thought..You loved me! But....No coffee for me? We're over?...Oh no!" He hid his face in Niall's chest,as he fake cried.

"Aw..Lou-Lou don't worry."Zayn got up from his place to reach up to Louis. "Liam go get him a new coffee! I love you,Louis." He tried to hug his older boyfriend,while balancing his coffee in his hand. Although,he should've known better. After all,he had always been clumsy. As he tried to loop his arm around Louis' waist,his cup tilted,spilling all the coffee on the ground. He glanced at the coffee and then at Louis' smirk. A pout presented itself on his face.He turned to look at Liam,who was already retreating back to the car.

"So,what's my dare?" The nervousness creeped out his voice. All three of his,present,boyfriends shared an evil look. Zayn rushed up to Niall,who seemed the least threatening of all.He hid behind him,using him as his shield against the other two.

"Please,Niall." The blonde turned to face him,with a devilish looking grin on his face. And then all of them erupted into a maniacal laughter.

Zayn covered his ears,clenching his eyes shut.He would never admit but he was a little scared of what was to come.

"For you princess,You have to give me your twitter for a day." Zayn felt a sigh of relief almost bursting out his lips. "Or...Forget it." Louis' waved his hand in the air.

"Oh come on! I'll do it,whatever the second one is! I promise! Just tell me already." Zayn muttered,clearly frustrated. All of them shared a look,which made curiosity bubble up in his stomach.

"So,you have to go up to the end of the cliff,almost 5 inches away from the edge and gaze down for ten seconds." Louis' voice was cold. Zayn took a sharp breath,trying to remind himself why he promised to do it.

"Hey,you can always hand me over your twitter." Louis yelled,suspicion clear on his face.

"I'll do it." Zayn tried for his voice to come out brave,but it was squeaky and weak.

He took a deep breath and started walking towards the edge,all of his instincts screaming for him to stop. But he had promised and he was no wimp.

"It's just ten seconds."He told himself.

But when he reached the tip,it told him a completely different story. His fear overwhelmed his confidence and he felt himself being drawn into the valley.He froze into his place and as weird as it sounds it seemed as if the valley was moving trying to consume him,engulf him. His breathing came out ragged and his heart started thudding,almost as if trying to break out of his chest. All that surrounded him was in super slow motion.

Until,his foot slipped and the ground was jerked away from underneath his feet. Everything came back to life,almost instantly,as he felt a dreadful scream escape his lips. Zayn clenched his eyes shut,trying to hold onto the thing he had caught under his arms. Adrenaline,pumped through his veins doubling his heart rate. Fear engulfed him like a venom,trying to suffocate him. He couldn't comprehend anything,but the dreadful awareness that he might die. And that was enough to blank his mind completely.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Okay,babe.It's been ten seconds.You can come back,now!" Liam heard Louis yelling.He turned to look at Zayn,who was stoned to his place.He frowned.

"Zaynie,Your dare is done! Well done! Come back!" Harry yelled but it felt like the younger lad couldn't even hear them.

"Guy's something is off.I'm gonna check."He heard Niall.

"Zayn!"He yelled going towards him."I'm so proud of my baby. First dare! Already done? Can you believe that?" The blonde yelled dancing and twirling.

"You've prove it! You're not a wimp! Now,come back." He was halfway through,when a blood curdling scream alarmed them.

"Oh shit!" Niall started running. Liam couldn't see Zayn anywhere. So,he looked towards Louis.The cerulean eyed lad had a hand on his mouth and was running towards the edge.

"Fuck!" Realization hit him like a tonne of bricks.He dashed towards the edge and watched as his boyfriends leaned over,carefully.He leaned a little himself and what he saw was not what he had wished for. Zayn was clutching onto a branch,balancing his body weight.His eyes were screwed shut ,tears streaming down his cheeks.

Liam was caught off guard by the depth of the land beneath.He felt himself leaning more and more,his eyes wide;until he was pulled away from it.Looking at the level ground made his head spin and he threw up.

"Are you mental! What the hell were you doing?" Niall scolded him,patting his back softly. Liam raised his head and a spell of nausea came over him. He felt arms around his waist,steadying him.

"Liam,sit down!" He shook his head at his blonde boyfriend.

"Zayn,hold on! We're coming,baby." He yelled,straightening himself before starting to move.

"Liam! We can't rescue two people! Just stay here! We'll get him.Deep breaths." The sincerity was evident in his tone. "Liam believe me,its gonna be fine.Here drink this." He handed him a bottle of water.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Zayn,listen! I'm gonna give you a hand.Okay? Hold on to it!" Louis yelled over a very unresponsive Zayn.

"Are you listening? Please say something!" Harry yelled.

No response.

Louis laid himself on his stomach,carefully, nearing to the point where he could lend his hand. Harry laid beside him, Niall at their back.

"Zaynie,love! Feel my hand,it's near you.Very near.Grab it!" And for the first time since he fell,Zayn's eyes opened. He fluttered his eyelashes,gazing down before screaming. 

"Let me go,Niall! What happened?Tell me,he's fine. Zayn!" A panicked Liam could be heard behind them as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up!" Niall yelled,followed by a soft sob.

"It's alright,baby.Don't look down.Okay? Look at us.We're here! Give me your hand." Louis tried to lower the panic in his voice for Zayn's sake. He looked at the bigger hand and then carefully placed his little one on to it. Louis took a sigh of relief and started pulling him up.

It was all going very well,when suddenly he felt the smaller hand limping and Zayn's body getting heavier.

"Shit! Harry help! He's passing out!" He freaked. Harry tried to grasp the other hand.When Louis' was sure he was gonna drop him.The curly haired lad grabbed his other hand but he was way too down himself.

"Harry you're both gonna fall!" Louis' yelled trying to grab Zayn's loose hand.

"Don't worry,Louis! I'm holding onto the twat!" Niall yelled both of his hands on Harry's legs.

Louis' sighed before quickly pulling the younger boyfriend up.They dragged themselves away from the edge and laid Zayn on the snow covered ground.

Liam crawled over to them and took Zayn in his lap,cradling his head in his chest,peppering soft kisses on his face.Tears rolled down his cheeks.Louis felt the tears on his own face before looking around to see that everyone was crying.

"He passed out." Niall said,softly carding his hand through the black hair. Harry took the small hands in his own,caressing his cheeks softly with them. All of them were devastated but Liam looked the worst.He looked like a lost puppy,trying to find its owner ,devastated as to why he lost them in the first place.

"Louis his hands." Liam sniffled.Louis looked at Zayn's hand's.They were cut brutally,blood smeared on them.

"I'll get the kit." Harry got up turning towards the car.

"I think we should head back.I don't wanna stay here." Niall mumbled,Liam nodding in agreement.

Harry came back with the kit and Louis watched as Liam bandaged Zayn's hands. The older lad flinching alongside his boyfriend,when the antiseptic touched his wounds.

Inadvertently,Louis made his way towards his unconscious boyfriend,caressing his cheek with his hand.A much suppressed sob escaped his lips.He knelt over to his face,tears leaking out his eyes and falling on the others face.

"Lou-Lou you're raining on my face!" A smiled spread across his face as he recognized the voice.

"I'm so sorry,Zayn." He sobbed.

"Louis,I'm tired and I think I am going to sleep again,soon.But when I wake up I don't want to listen to your apology again." Zayn mumbled almost asleep.

"But,I'm really sorry."He hiccuped,guilt gnawing at his insides.

"Lou,hug it out.No sorry.Hate sorry." He extended his arms for the older lad,who promptly leaned into him.

Soon,Zayn was asleep again and the boys headed back to their hotel.They never talked about this event ever again but they also didn't played truth and dare after that.

And Louis' learnt two things from this.One that Zayn was not a wimp and two Dares are over rated.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hi guys

Ziam have been so cryptic lately,its killing me!

Also Zaynie is so cute,meeting with fans and all.

And I know this is about a cliff again and I don't know but I coeed when I read this again.

Also,I wrote this around last year I was 16 and well there can be alot of mistakes in this.

I just read the first chapter of my Zouis story and it was like I didn't had a clue about what a 'comma' is.I mean seriously no commas.And nobody pointed that out to me.

Remember English is not my first language I am bound to have mistakes in my writings.

Don't forget to tell me about this and well comment.

I'll be updating IGYMH tommorow cause this took me 3 and a half hours to type this out and I'm knackered!

Vote.Preach.Comment.Love Zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback.


End file.
